


Take a Hint

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Dan, Phil, and Tyler are at a party, Dan is getting unwanted attention, Phil is protective, and Tyler is there to make out with hot guys in the corner.Based off of Dan's video on the types of drunk people... BEWARE THE SEXUAL PREDATOR!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **rape-noncon themes, could lead to darker themes but overall it isn't dark _writing_ , just the themes**
> 
> Basically I'm a fan of Dan!Angst and Protective!Phil and fluff and angst and yay
> 
> Also this is based off of Dan's video about the types of drunk people. If you run into a sexual predator, RUN FOR THE HILLS MY CHILD. No, seriously. Get out of there the moment you don't like it.

"You're not drinking?" Tyler asked, pouting. Dan rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't forgotten, Phil and I are your faithful chaperones. You should be glad we're not getting drunk. The only reason we came was because you didn't want to come alone."

Tyler grinned happily. "That's right. Well, I'll be over with the line of hotties by the drinks!" And he skipped away, gearing up to flirt like mad. Dan smirked as he saw Tyler jump on a tall, awkward-looking boy. 

The party was really just a few dozen teenagers raiding a house while the host's parents were on holiday. Someone had tried to get some publicity for their band, but it sounded like a brick being slammed against a few bins and it wasn't doing anything to help Dan's growing headache. Nor were the bright, flashing disco lights.

_Where did Phil go?_

God, he couldn't do this alone. Phil and Tyler had barely convinced him to leave the safety of the flat- and immediately they had both vanished into the party scene. Dan awkwardly walked to the back, near the stairs, and sat down on them. He knew there would be no peace and quiet in one of the other rooms, due to several socks on the knobs, and he had been honest about not getting drunk.

He sat for awhile, keeping one eye on Tyler, (who was now snogging tall awkward-boy) before he took his phone out and started scrolling through Tumblr mindlessly. He really wished Phil hadn't run off. Dan felt completely outcasted without anyone to talk to. The only people he knew were Tyler and Phil. 

Another person had sat down next to him on the same step. Dan couldn't tell if they were drunk or not, or if they were trying to be friendly or they just wanted to sit, so he played it safe and kept his head buried in his phone.

"Hey, there." 

Aaaand apparently the person wanted to talk. Fantastic. Good opportunity to make friends, Dan thought sarcastically. Although it was better than just looking like a loner idiot, so Dan tried to be decent. 

"Hello," He said, turning to look at whomever it was. It was a guy who looked to be a bit older, who was most definitely taller and honestly rather intimidatingly muscular. The surprise must've been pretty evident, because the guy laughed. 

"My name is Lucas," He said. His voice was slightly slurred. Dan grimaced; he really wasn't in the mood to talk to any drunk who wasn't Tyler Oakley. "I'm Dan," He said instead.

Lucas's eyes rolled around hazily. "You tired?"

"Not really," Dan said slowly. 

"Good," Lucas muttered. "Because we're gonna be up all night, Dan-"

Dan's eyes widened and he turned red. "Oh! Um, no- no, thank you, Lucas-"

Lucas's hand was already touching his inner, upper thigh, however, and Dan scrambled back until he was pressed against the staircase railing. "Uh, hi!" He stuttered out, pushing Lucas back slightly. 

"Heello," Lucas slurred back, hovering over him. He smelled like tequila. Dan's efforts of getting Lucas away from himself weren't working very well, as Lucas was much heavier and stronger and bigger in every way, and Dan prayed to god that Phil returned quickly. 

"I think you've had too much to--" Dan started, but was cut off as Lucas hushed him, leaned forward, and practically started sucking off his face. In slightly-mortified, disgusted surprise, Dan made a scene of flailing his arms, but Lucas just used one hand- the hand _not holding the glass of tequila_ \- to grab him by the wrists and pin them above his head. 

That escalated quickly. Not worth it, never leave the house, Dan made a mental note to himself as he squirmed away. 

Honestly, it was just disgusting. Lucas tasted like alcohol, vomit, and cheap cologne, and it was wet as fuck. The bigger man was really just slobbering all over Dan's face as he tried to wriggle away. 

"What the- _get off of him_!"

And that was Phil's voice, from the bottom of the staircase.

Okay, Dan had prayed that Phil would come save him, but honestly this was more embarrassing. Dan didn't want Phil to _see_. But Phil was trying to pull Lucas off and Dan was still struggling, so it only took a moment for Lucas to drunkenly swing around and, in the process, let go of Dan's wrists. 

In seconds, Dan was scrambling down the stairs, wiping the saliva off of his mouth, chin, neck... oh, Jesus...

When he had gotten a hold of himself, Phil was glaring daggers at Lucas, who was wobbling up, trying to stand. "Come back h-" But before Lucas could finish, he was vomiting all over the carpeted stairway. Dan grabbed Phil by the sleeve and dragged him away from the sight. 

"Are you okay?" Phil fussed the moment they were back in the kitchen. "Did he try anything?" 

"I'm fine, Phil," Dan said, waving it off. "I mean- that was bloody disgusting, Christ, good timing- but I'm fine. No mental or physical scarring today."

Phil looked upset. "I'm sorry I left you. I had to go to the loo, and the line was so _so_ long, and-"

"Phil!" Dan interrupted, forcing a smile. "It's fine!" The miserable look on his best friend's face continued. Dan snorted, albeit shakily. "Phil, it's okay. It's over, he was just a horny drunk fucker, now he's off vomiting and we can get on with our lives. We've got our own horny drunk to look after." He pointed to where Tyler was getting up-close-and-personal with Mr. Tall-Awkward boy. 

Phil sighed. "That was just... so weird. And creepy. Let's stick together from now on, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And together they walked to where Tyler was. "Tyler? It's time for us to get back," Phil said. "And you specifically told us before we came here that you didn't want to wake up next to someone, so we're here to drag you back home."

Tyler looked up and his bottom lip rolled out in a whine. "Nooo!" He complained. "This is Peter! He's a medical student," Tyler enunciated slowly, and Dan and Phil both nodded condescendingly, but continued pulling their friend away from Peter.

"Let's get you home," Dan said. 

"Let's get all of us home. And then never leave the house again!" Phil interjected. Dan laughed. "This was a pretty shit party, wasn't it? No good band or lights or anything either." Phil nodded. 

"Absolutely terrible. I say we go back to the flat and have our own party."

"You mean go play video games in the dark, alone?" Dan deadpanned. 

"Sounds about right," Phil said without missing a beat. They looked at each other and grinned, putting Tyler's arms around their shoulders and carrying him outside. Yeah, Dan agreed. Video games sounded much more fun than the migraine he was getting from the rave party. 

Besides, there were no drunk strangers. Dan had never been fond of drunken strangers.


End file.
